Rafael
|other statuses= |status= |alias=Raphael Sarcastic Clerk Wiseguy Middle-Aged Man |hair=Grey, Bald |job=Various |location=Springfield |relatives= |appearance=The Simpsons |mentioned=In the "The Way We Was" episode. |name seen= |voiced by=Hank Azaria }} Raphael (also commonly known as the Sarcastic Clerk, Wiseguy, or Middle-Aged Man) is a frequent background character in The Simpsons. His defining trait is his sarcasm. History Jobs One-Time Jobs He has held numerous jobs in Springfield including: garage owner, mail man, taxi driver, gun salesman, giving water to plants, exterminator, Noiseland Video Arcade proprietor, and various shop clerks and handymen. He was also seen as a money changer in the First Church of Springfield after it had its makeover.She of Little Faith He is seen driving the Krusty glass vans around Evergreen Terrace.The Simpsons Hit and Run Level 1 He is also seen working alongside Sideshow Mel as a security guard for the Springfield Museum, and attacks Homer and Bart for "being in serious violation of his authority" The Simpsons Game, and has acted as a cameraman for at least one children's show. He acts just like Grover Monster from Sesame Street who has a Job Licence.Krusty Gets Kancelled Usual Jobs However, his most-occurring job is a repo man, of which when he "accidentally" hurts Milhouse, he says, "Ha ha! I love this job!" The President Wore Pearls Character Traits He is usually seen as a balding smoker with gray hair and a gray moustache. He usually refers to people as "boyo" or "pally". In Boy Meets Curl, he had brown hair, and in Krusty Gets Kancelled, he had black hair. As some of his nicknames imply, he also is quite sarcastic. He also apparenty enjoys low-brow humor as evidenced when Bart easily distracted him with a (false) mention of a bawdy limerick graffitied onto the men's bathroom. Character His voice is intended to resemble Charles Bronson, as seen when the Simpsons try to travel to Branson, Missouri, but mistakenly end up in Bronson, Missouri first. Real Name Sideshow Bob identifies his first name as Raphael.Day of the Jackanapes List of His Jobs #Voice on the loudspeaker #Limo driver #Magazine store, clerk #Cab driver #Clerk, Foreign Exchange #Worker, U.S. coin mint #Straight and Narrow Storage Co., mover #All Creatures Great and Cheap, employee #Clerk, Nick's Bowling Shop #Mechanic, assisting Mrs. Krabappel #Googol-Plex Cinema, ticket booth #Crane operator, Homer's funeral #School Carnival, charicature artist #Krusty Co., repairman #Salesman, car show #Worker, hog fat rendering plant #Gas station, pump jockey #All Creatures Great and Small, clerk #The "Gabbo" show, cameraman #Selling Malibu Stacey dolls, Springfield Swap Meet #Delivers I & S animation sells #Aphrodite Inn, clerk #DNA lab professor #Potato bug sprayer #Electric Company, workman #Ogdenville Outlet Mall, salesman #Copy Jelopy, clerk #Noiseland Arcade, assistant to Donkey Kong #In and Out Piercing, employee #Miscellaneous, Etc., clerkThe Homer They Fall #Repo Depot, employeeYellow Subterfuge #Bloodbath and Beyond, clerkThe Cartridge Family #Sportacus, clerk #Sex offender registration office, clerk #Yukingham Palace, clerk #Eatie Gourmet's, lobster salesman #High-Pressure Tire Sales, auto mechanic #Delivery man, Luigi's #Worker, The Springsonian #Delivery man #Worker, Springfield Airport #Bet taker, Springfield Downs #Clerk. #Mechanic, "Dentz" auto garage #Enant, "Broken Dreams Storage Lockers (This Job, We Learn his name.)Day of the Jackanapes #Toy Shop SalesmanThe Dad Who Knew Too Little #Plumber #Cake Shop Owner #Janitor at Springfield University #Clerk, Candy store (Springfield Mall) #Cryogenic Facility employee #Airplane Weighter #Springfield Municipal Golf Course, clerk Judge Me Tender #Krusty's Kristmas on Ice, Arena Changeover staffKill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2 #Springfield Dry Cleaners, employeeOld Yeller-Belly #A Bugs Death, exterminatorHelter Shelter #Furniture delivery manPulpit Friction #TSA employeeElementary School Musical #Springfield Museum of Natural History, employeeThe Monkey Suit #Springfield County Fair, CD salesmanSimple Simpson #Texxon, Gas Station ManagerLisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life #You Forgot-Me-Nots (The Last-Minute Gift Store), clerkTreehouse of Horror XIX #AAA (American Automobile Association), employeeDays of Wine and D'oh'ses #Circus FreakTreehouse of Horror XXIV #Apple Store, employee (at former Alley McBalls location)Four Regrettings and a Funeral #Pet Shop Salesman (All Creatures Great And Cheap) #Train MechanicDangers on a Train #Health InspectorThe Winter of His Content #Mechanic, "Body Shop" (helping Principal Skinner)Luca$ #Demolition SupervisorOpposites A-Frack # Theater Attendant, The Screens - Towne Centre at Springfielde GlenneI Won't Be Home for Christmas # Security Guard, DizzneelandThe Man Who Came to Be Dinner # Delivery Man Sky Police # Drive-thru Booth Attendent, Fotohut Photo Processing The Kids Are All Fight # Bureau of Licences and Permits employee Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words # Broadway Box Office Attendant Lisa with an 'S' # Indoor Water Park employee Lisa the Veterinarian # Airport Shuttle Driver How Lisa Got Her Marge Back # Travel Agent To Courier with Love # Clubbb Sinnn strip club employeeThere Will Be Buds # ChoreMonkeyDad Behavior Trivia * In Halloween of Horror it's revealed that Raphael likes zip-lining. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters voiced by Hank Azaria Category:Business Proprieters Category:American Characters Category:Characters with multiple jobs Category:Major characters Category:Singles Category:Characters known by nickname Category:Security guards Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:Stonecutters Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:People that hate their job Category:Season 2 first appearances Category:Gray Haired Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Running gags Category:Homer Simpson's friends Category:Christians Category:Characters with unknown relatives Category:Characters with Facial Hair Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:The Simpsons characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Characters created by Matt Groening